


Curve

by Blowwater_company



Category: Monsta X (Band), NU'EST
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双Omega, 虎受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: 这是一篇没有道德底线的ABO文。双O有！拉郎有！OOC大大的有！能接受再看吧……





	Curve

今天的姜东昊是被信息素熏醒的。

天还未亮透的清晨，粉红胡椒特有的水果香气像是藤蔓一样缠上了被窝，他转了个身，就被粉红胡椒彻底的困在了床褥之间。迷糊状态下的姜东昊能感受到自己呼出的气息并没有散去，反而是被什么反弹了回来。

睁不开眼，他还未等到混沌中的大脑彻底加载完毕，就被绸缎般柔软滑嫩的肌肤淹没了所有的呼吸。姜东昊他试图推开，反而被紧紧的搂住。

勉强睁开眼睛，才发现自己被搂入了怀中，白玉雕塑般的胸膛上遍布着大小不一的咬痕和吻痕，但并不影响到这具躯体的美丽。只是这粉红胡椒的信息素越发的霸道，逐渐变得辛辣的味道让姜东昊有点招架不住，想不清醒都难。

“哥……”因呼吸不顺而变得有点口齿不清，姜东昊怎么挣扎都逃不开这搂住他的手臂，只能撒娇道，“我没办法呼吸了……”

“现在赶紧起床的话我就放开你。”

姜东昊马上点头赞同，只是眼前的肌肤触感真的太过美好，他忍不住把自己再次埋进这柔软的胸膛当中。身体本能比理智思维动作更快，他熟练的手口并用，一边揉捏着手感极好的胸乳，一边啄吻这绸缎般的肌肤。

被揉捏的人倒吸了一口气。姜东昊的每个动作都击中了他身体最深处的渴望，两人漂亮的脸庞被情动沾上了红，如果再不停下来，来自本能的情热只会越烧越旺。

“东昊啊……别亲了……哥今天还有事……唔！”

被本能驱使的姜东昊哪里能听得进拒绝，停留在胸乳上的双手早就已经不知道摸到哪里去了。揉捏身体肌肉的动作逐渐变得情色，只是被揉捏的人也不甘示弱，他轻松地把姜东昊翻了过来，用大腿顶开了姜东昊的双腿，欺身压住让他动弹不得，以居高临下的姿态俯看着身下的人。

“既然东昊那么主动……”

“那哥就不客气了。”

暴风雨即将来临，而被压在身下的姜东昊却毫无畏惧，“元虎哥，临近omega发情期的人不是我哦。”

“是哥哥你。”

元虎眯了眯眼，显然对身下人的挑衅觉得好笑，平日温顺的小猫咪露出了爪子，哪能那么轻易地让他收回去。元虎一把捞起姜东昊的腰，俯下的唇瓣扫过他劲细的腰腹上每一寸肌肤，空暇的另一只手也没闲着，第一个指节仅仅只是探入后穴，就能听到姜东昊难耐的的呜咽声。

手指推进得很快，根本不用过多的扩张就能揉软了身下人。昨晚射进去的白液顺着手指的关节滴落，红润的肉穴颤抖着收缩。而姜东昊已经快要忍不住，他试图用双手推开申元虎，只是被情欲缠身的他根本推不开，只能带着鼻音求饶。清晨的瞌睡虫早就被申元虎赶跑了，现在只留下欲望这条毒蛇缠着姜东昊。

“哥……我错了呜……不要舔那里啊啊啊……要忍不住了……”

申元虎根本不打算听他的。手指已经探入了三根，嘴唇大刀阔斧的亲吻着颤颤巍巍站立着的柱身，囊袋也被另一只手很好的照顾着。无法自主的姜东昊快要哭出来，任何形容词都不足以形容他现在的感觉，像是要被拉满的弓，却无箭可发。

最后姜东昊还是到达了高潮，在只有手指的情况下。一瞬间，岩兰的信息素瞬间在粉红胡椒的包裹里炸裂，再交融。赤身裸体的他还沉浸在余韵当中，微微痉挛的腹肌挂着稀薄的精水，穴肉则是不知饥饱地收缩着。

申元虎亲了亲他，姜东昊还一脸迷茫，泛着泪光的双眼失神地望着他，像是需要安慰一般，姜东昊伸出手搂住了申元虎。

“嗯？东昊是在撒娇吗？还是说哥哥我还不能满足我们东昊啊？”

姜东昊机械地摇了摇头，显然清晨的高潮对于他来说太过刺激，属于他的omega信息素正四处的乱窜，岩兰像是不知满足般缠上了申元虎的粉红胡椒。而申元虎也不在意，他半抱着姜东昊，声音轻柔地在他耳边响起，“那哥哥带东昊洗漱好不好？”

姜东昊点了点头，意料之外的清晨运动让他腰软的不像话，只能被申元虎半抱半搂的走进浴室。

略高于体温的热水打在身上的时候，姜东昊才缓过来。而申元虎在帮他清理后穴，手指深入穴内的时候还能听到姜东昊忍耐的喘气声，敏感的后穴绞着手指，像是在邀请申元虎再往里面探索。

申元虎也很努力的在忍耐。姜东昊的发情期与他相近，两种omega信息素在这密闭的空间里以肉眼可见的速度随着水蒸气散发开来，对于即将发情的他无疑是种挑战。

直到把昨晚射进去的白液清理干净了，申元虎才停了下来。omega并不能让omega怀孕，他昨晚也只是贪玩的试了试，干一个omega是什么样的滋味。只是他也忘了，姜东昊这种极品omega，怎么可能让人停下来？最后还是他没忍住射在了里面，只是当时两个人都太累了，根本来不及清理。

而申元虎在这次“实验”得出一个结论，姜东昊真的是怎么吃都吃不够的极品。

趁着姜东昊背对着他，申元虎拿出了不知藏在哪里的双头龙。他一边哄骗着姜东昊说要用工具清理干净，一边用手开拓自己的后穴。他努力保持平静，缓缓的吞入了一头后，才将另外一头推入了姜东昊体内。

甫一推进体内，姜东昊就反应过来，这并不是什么“清理工具”，而是申元虎珍藏的、不知第几号的“玩具”。这个玩具很粗，很长，把姜东昊的后穴都撑开了，柱身上还有不少的凸点和青筋，一进一出就能刮过穴内每一处敏感点。

他转过身，想要叫申元虎停下来。可惜一切都晚了，申元虎已经开始扭动起了腰身，大开大合之间把两人弄得快要发疯。

穴内每一寸的感官都被强制放大，本来就有点体力不支的姜东昊只能用双手支撑着墙，试图保持平衡。这一动作让申元虎钻了空，他迅速地伸出双手，覆上姜东昊的胸乳就开始揉捏。

一开始只是抓揉，毕竟是姜东昊锻炼有素的成果，每一块线条优美的肌肉都充满了弹性。后来胸前的两颗小红豆也被照顾的很好，捏，搓，再揉，都能让姜东昊哭喊出最美妙的呻吟声。只是这小混蛋，他是被照顾得很爽了，申元虎倒是还未满足。

他毫不留情地在姜东昊的屁股上打了一巴掌，白皙的皮肤迅速地显现出五指印，穴肉也被吓得紧缩了起来。姜东昊委屈的扭过头来，反而被申元虎一把提起了腰来。

“小混蛋……你倒是很舒服了，你哥我还不够呢。”

他又打了一巴掌在姜东昊的屁股上，这下两瓣臀肉都有了五指印，“学不会扭屁股吗？嗯？”

“我记得你昨天扭得很厉害啊？早上就忘了怎么扭了吗？”

姜东昊被刺激得狠了，穴肉绞得更紧了。他满脸委屈，明明是哥先动手的……被掌控着官能大权的他只好扭动起来，弹性极好的臀肉裹着申元虎的阴茎，仅是上下摆动都能带起更汹涌的情动。

申元虎在姜东昊的扭动下湿得更加厉害了，他的后穴像是在进行一场无用的拔河比赛，想要紧紧地咬住插入身体的龙头，可是后穴流出大量的自润液让他根本无法一直绞紧。他只能不断的扭腰，再夹紧，身体前后抖动想要索取更多，却被身下人不知轻重的摆动戳中了敏感的软肉，一边呻吟着，一边扭过身衔住姜东昊的乳尖索取安慰。

姜东昊也好不了多少，他感觉到自己的穴肉像是要融化了，双乳被一吸一揉得像是要把灵魂都抽出来。前方没有抚慰的阴茎颤颤巍巍的立着，本想自己动手，然而他连保持身体的平衡都很艰难，只能用手继续撑着墙面。

过量的omega信息素已经达到了可融化在空气中的极限，两具纠缠在一起的身体还不知收敛的融成一体。

呻吟声，呜咽声，都被大脑腺体驱使着。

想要更多，还想要更多，身体根本不知道满足为何物。

已经射过一次的姜东昊最快缴械。清晨未能解手，过度张扬的欲望，这都让他无法自控。强烈的高潮让他哭喊出不知羞耻为何物的淫词浪语，身体从极度紧绷到彻底放松的那瞬间，混合着精水的尿液顺着结实的大腿流了下来，过多的自润液也一股一股地从穴内涌动着出来，而流动的热水则把这一切缓缓带离。

申元虎也没能坚持多久。高潮的那瞬间，穴内的自润液像是潮涌一般倾泻而出。他根本架不住这像是要毁天灭地的高潮，他一度以为自己会把穴内的龙头绞得变形，或者被龙头把自己绞到变形。被姜东昊的臀肉照顾得很好的阴茎吐出了不少的精水，情色的臀肉仿佛还想要夹住他，申元虎只好用手揉了揉，让姜东昊放松下来。

拔下双头龙的姜东昊转过身来，有点脱力的他抱住了申元虎，像是认真又像是在撒娇道，“元虎哥……太舒服了……东昊还想要……”

元虎哥亲了亲他柔软的唇瓣，“你家的两个alpha今晚就会回来。”

“到时候我们再一起玩吧。”


End file.
